


Brought the Color Back

by Alphabeti-Spaghetti (HolyMcFuckingShit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, First word soulmates, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, My First AO3 Post, Soulmates, Sucidial Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMcFuckingShit/pseuds/Alphabeti-Spaghetti
Summary: Yvon lives in a world where the first word you hear from your soulmate is inked on your skin, and knows he’ll never have his own soulmate.





	Brought the Color Back

/Hiya/

That was Yvon’s word. The first word he would hear from his Soulmate, a word that made him freeze whenever he heard it, whether it be from the mouth of an old classmate or a relative. Everyone had a word- well, almost everyone. Privately, Yvon thought those who had blank skin simply had Soulmates like him, or were deaf. Because that’s the thing. Yvon would never get a soulmate, besides it being such a generic word, Yvon was mute. He couldn’t have a Soulmate, because his Soulmate would not, could not hear him.  
(/They don’t have to hear you,/ his mom argued, /you can communicate just fine,/ but she just doesn’t get it, what’s gonna be written on their skin? Hands whooshing? Your SoMa’s a mute? No, they wouldn’t believe him, they would reject him, and wasn’t that everyone’s worst nightmare? So he kept the small birthmark hidden, tucked under the band of a watch.)  
Yvon was seven when he found out what happened to people without their SoMa. Life became meaningless, for a SoMa was its meaning. All emotion was leached out of their life, because it had no purpose without a SoMa to share it with? They were shunned, for who would want to interact with half a person? And when they became simply an empty shell, they ended it.  
( He could hear his parents thinking, whenever a person with blank skin or a dead Soulmate was found facedown in a river or in a gully on the side of a road, /it’s for the best, for the benefit of society./) And whenever he heard of this, he would try hard to keep the thought at bay, the thought of /this is my fate./   
When he was twelve, he went to an amusement park. One of the sections of it was divided into a water park. And in this water park, there was a cliff you could jump off of. And Yvon looked at it, and thought /maybe if I hit the water hard enough, I’ll die./ With that in mind, he launched himself off the cliff. He felt almost sorry when he surfaced.  
When he was fifteen, he was certain he’d visited every blankie ‘help’ site on the internet, websites with lists and detailed descriptions of all of the ways one could commit suicide, for the benefit of society. He had thrown up when he first read, /but what if I’m a child?/ It was not the last. But he had come to the terms with the fact that he was too much of a coward to do it, to even make himself suffer for their, his unnamed SoMa’s sake. When some jeering kids pushed him over a hill, he wished it would kill him. And when someone approached him, saying /hiya/ and offering him a helping hand, Yvon almost cried.  
Yvon was seventeen, and he supposed those movies for hopeless romantics were right; no matter what, Soulmates would fall in love. Or at least one of them would. Because he had fallen in love with Han when the boy had learned ASL for him immediately after learning he was mute, so he could have someone to converse with in his own language. When Han stood up for him when Yvon was really none of his concern, when he always, always, made sure Yvon was feeling ok, and made him feel better if he wasn’t. He didn’t think of him as lesser, and Yvon loved his SoMa, the one who had brought back the color.   
Yvon was seventeen when his Soulmate quietly said that he loved him, stumbling over his words in a back alley. And Yvon smushed him into the bricks and kissed him, and told Han, /before you came into my life, I thought I would end up one of those bodies on TV, found in a ditch surrounded by liquor bottles and empty bottles of prescription drugs. You made that nothing more than a memory./ And Yvon undid the buckle of his watch, and asked him, /You know what this is?/ And Han replied, /it means you have a Soulmate./ /No,/ Yvon said, /it means that you are./

**Author's Note:**

> And then they went to Han’s place and had mind blowing sex.


End file.
